The Bigger Apple
by A Different Kind Of Yellow
Summary: Liz comes back after nine years of 'The Big Apple' to find that not much has changed except Max, Tess, Michael and Isabel have all been split up over time, and only Max is left standing in Roswell.


Congratulations to everybody who makes this program work, as it is my favourite and many others too, I'm sure. By: Kirstills Title: Reunited Forever Category: Romance/Adventure Rating: G Summary: Liz comes back after nine years of 'The Big Apple' to find that not much has changed except Max, Tess, Michael and Isabel. They've all been split up over time, and only Max is left standing in Roswell. Max doesn't know Max is back but he only senses her worry about something. He thinks he's still in LOVE with Liz, after a failed marriage of his own with Tess.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************* Liz walked into her room after a mad night out with Maria. They had both been dancing for hours and Liz's feet ached. Her make-up was all smudged, so she walked into the bathroom to take it off. Suddenly, the lights flickered. Hmm, that's funny, Liz thought, as she peered out the bathroom window, it's a lovely night and there is no windy weather that I can see, or hear. She turned back to the sink mirror and smiled at herself. She had fulfilled a couple of her dreams in nine years. She had moved away to Boston to work as a designer, made a fortune and now was back in her old room in Roswell, in the flat up above the Crash- down cafe. She had been married for seven years but it hadn't worked out as he, Jamie MacMillan from away in Scotland, that's in Britain by the way, you know, Europe? Across the Atlantic? He had got a new job in London, England's capital city, and moved away, leaving her behind with his children, and not coming back for two whole years. They had split up in the process and Liz was separated from her young children. Liz now looked over towards her bedside table where three photographs where standing. She picked up her diary and started writing, 'Being separated from my kids at such a young age must be harsh for them, but I'm going to have quite a few visits per year from them, without their father. This meant flying on an airplane by themselves, which I'm not sure about. Mainly because Isabel is scared to fly. 'I saw Max in the street yesterday, but I didn't think he saw me. He's changed so much. He has a beard, but it was only about two centimetres long. Isabel and Michael are no longer by his side, neither is Tess. I had wondered why, I was about to ask him when he walked past, but he didn't even bother to look up. 'Everyone is acting strange, I wonder why? Maybe Max sensed me and decided not to talk.'  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************** Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Max was thinking too. He began writing in his diary, 'I think my trip around Britain did me good, in Europe. I wonder when Isabel will return, she's been away for a long time, and I miss her. Liz has been away about ten years, has it been that long? No, nine. I've always wanted to go to 'The Big Apple', I think I might go soon. I've got nothing to keep me here but my history with Liz. I loved her so much. But that night, seeing her with Kyle broke me up so much. I wish she'd come home. I know, I'll go to visit her, I'll pluck up enough courage, and I'll speak to her, a long serious talk. I want to do what I wanted to do all those years ago. I'll ask her to marry me. Maria has given me an address; all I need now is a car to get there. Isabel took my last one with her. I'll hire a car, a convertible maybe. Then I'll have to get a place to stay. Maybe a hotel or a motel, even a boarding house will do, as long as I'm near her. Right, flight web-sites, booking, then look up a boarding house or something.' he put down his diary, switched on his computer, and clicked on to the Internet. He looked up the JFK Airport web- site and booked a flight for this Tuesday at 6:33 p.m. **************************************************************************** ***************** Four days later, Liz was tidying up her desk when she suddenly remembered that Isabel, Michael and Max were coming down this Friday. She had better make up beds for them, when the doorbell rang. She went downstairs and there, on the doorstep was, the Jamie MacMillan. " Jamie, what the hell are you doing here? Where are the kids?" " Don't worry Lizzy, they're fine. I came here to discuss our divorce, the kids are with my Aunt Rebecca, about seventy miles away from here, you remember her?" " Now is not the right time. Maria's coming over in an hour, so you better be out of here by then." " Lizzy," he said in that whining voice of his, "Can't I stay here, I have to come back in the morning anyway, to discuss the house." " Jamie, no! Get yourself into a B+B, and stay there. The house is to go to the kids when they grow up, I thought that we had already discussed all this. Anyway, where are the divorce papers, all I have to do is sign them. You could've sent them. Oh, here comes Maria, so scam and leave me alone." He turned around, but there was no Maria, but a young man staring back at him. The young man was Max. He had seen and heard everything. Liz slammed the door in Jamie's face. **************************************************************************** ***************** So Liz was back, Max realized. Maria never told me that. Liz had been married, with Kids. He breathed deeply, holding back his pain. Kids, How Liz and I had talked about the future, weddings and kids. I always wondered if Liz got pregnant with my baby, I wondered what it would turn out like. I mean, I am part human. **************************************************************************** ***************** Once I had slammed the door, I looked out the window, and there was Max. Had he come to see me? She thought. The doorbell rang again. Liz opened it.  
  
" Leave me alone Jamie...!" " Liz?" " Max?" " How are you?" " Fine, fine. How are you?" " Okay, I guess." " That your ex. husband?" " I'm afraid so.oh, sorry Max, would you like to come in?" Liz opened the door wide as Max stepped inside. **************************************************************************** ***************** It has changed from what I remembered. Everything has changed. As Max looked around him, he noticed certain pictures of three different kids. They must be hers, he thought. " They yours?" " Yeah, don't they look sweet." " What are their names?" She didn't hesitate. " They're named after my old friends, Max, Isabel and Michael. Isabel is six, and Max and Michael are four, they're twins." " Why'd you name them after us?" " To remind myself of the happy days when you and I were together, oh sorry, wrong subject, eh?" " It's okay. So, Maria's coming soon, is she? I need to have a little chat to her about something." " Me?" " Yes. She didn't tell me a lot of things about you. Even when I asked." " I asked her not to." " Why?" " I knew you would hurt badly." " Oh, did you care about me then, then?" " You know I did. Tell you what. Do you want a drink or anything, then we can talk, about you, and what you've been up to." " What about Maria?" " She'll have to wait, we had a right wee blether last night." " A wee blether? What's that?" " Sorry, I've been around Jamie too long, it's a wee chat." I laughed and said, " There you go again, what does wee mean, as in a wee chat?" " It means small. I used to hear Jamie talk about his wee sister, Mairi, so much back there, New York." " Mairi, that's an unusual name, isn't it?" " Yes, it's Scottish." " He's from Scotland, from an area called Lochaber. I'd never heard of it myself, until I did go to Scotland for two years. About six years ago." " Really, I would've met up with you if I'd known." " When were you in Scotland?" " About the same time as you. It could've been fun." " It's really annoying, I really miss the friends I made over there. I was there to meet Jamie's family before the wedding there. It was really nice, and really traditional." " What are the Scottish traditions like?" " 'Absolutely fabulous'. It was really cool. I a massive hall in a place called Glenfinnan. Mad. Big family gatherings, get-togethers. A massive party afterwards. The Scots sure do like lots of music. There was massive speakers, a cool deejay, a Gaelic choir - they sing some sort of Scottish language, a Ceilidh band, Scottish instuments such as fiddles, flutes, accordians, tin whistles, guitars - bass and electric, a keyboard and highland dancing. The couple has the first dance, we had to do something called, St. Bernard's Waltz. It's really slow, but everybody joined in after a while. My favourite was 'The Canadian Barn Dance'. They have loads of old pop songs, such as the Beatles, Abba, the Bay City Rollers - they were originated from Scotland you know, .. Bye, Bye, Baby, remember it? Um, Queen. They're magic. Bohemian Rhapsody. I Want To Break Free. The Proclaimers. Wow! Everybody was up and jumping up and down, screaming out the songs. You should have been there!" " I was." " What, how, I would've seen you?" " You probably did. You danced a lot, and sat down beside me. I said Hi Liz, you looked puzzled, so I said I was a guest from back home. I came with Michael, Michael came with Maria. See how it is?" " You could have told me who you were. Then I would have recognized you." " But then I would have spoiled your wedding night." " How?" " By telling you that I loved you, I still do." " Oh, Max. I don't know how you could've standed it. Seeing me all happy, without you. I knew Michael was there, I knew he came with Maria. She should've told me." At that, the doorbell rang. " Speak of the Devil! Maria!" said Liz. Liz got up and opened the door, but to her surprise, it wasn't Maria, but Jimmy, plus the Kids. " Jimmy, what are they doing here, I thought they were coming on Friday. Hi Izzy, hi Max, hi Miyky. Come on in. Jimmy, this is Max, Max, this is Jimmy." " I think I should know my own son." Exploded Jimmy. " No, Max, my ex-boyfriend, the one before you." Jimmy held out his hand and said, more to Liz that to Max: " Please to meet you at last." " We've already met, at your wedding, I came down with Maria and Michael." " Really? That's good." " I really should be going, here comes Maria now, see you later Liz." At that I stalked out the door and never looked back. There seemed no need to go to New York now Liz was back. I ran into Maria on my way home. " Why didn't you tell me she had three kids?" " Because she told me not to." " You didn't even tell her I was at her wedding." " Yeah, well, I thought it might upset her." " Upset her? What about me? I've never stopped loving her, even after that thing with Kyle, I still do." " Look, I should have told you this years ago." " What, more lies?" " No the truth." " Don't tell me. It's about Kyle." " Well yes." " I knew it, they did it twice." " No, they didn't do it at all." " What! But I ran right into it." " They were under the covers in their underwear, it was to shake you off ." " You're lying." " It was a set up." " No." " Yes. Liz was visited by the future you. He told her about you here all alone now, and how she and you were still together, and Roswell had been captured by the 'Evil' skins." " No, you're lying." " I'm not. He told her that you had to leave her alone forever." " So she did what he said, I bet he was an imposter." " No, he seemed to know a lot of things about you, nothing that anyone would have known about." " Why couldn't she tell me? Couldn't she trust me?" " The future Max said it would destroy you. She didn't want that to happen." " Oh." To be continued... Please Review! 


End file.
